Anastasia Potter : The Girl Who Lived
by Epic Holiday
Summary: Anastasia Potter is the Girl Who Lived. After growing up with her terrible relatives, she found out she was a witch. A famous one at that. Basically an AU about a female Harry. Starts from GOF (4th year).
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing.**

**This is as AU as it gets.**

…**.**

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I was inspired by the fanfics where there's a female Chosen One. (Especially Lily's Daughter and Girl In The War)**

**So, I decided to write my own. I have no set storyline as of now and I'll be making it up as I go. I will stay true to the books, but with a few twists, though. Also, I picked the name Anastasia because it means a lot to me. I have tried to cover most things girls face during their teenage years. Its rated M cause of dark/mature themes, language, sexual content etc. It begins at GOF (4****th**** Year). Feedback, negative or positive, will be much appreciated.**

…**..**

CHAPTER 1:

Anastasia Jane Potter was lying on the floor, shaking from what she had just seen. She had just witnessed Lord Voldemort plotting to kill her. Or was it all just a dream? It sure felt real. She got off the floor, shook away the pain her scar caused her. Voldemort was probably miles away.. He couldn't be here at Privet Drive. She left her room, washed her face and sat down to finish her letter to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Thanks for that amazing birthday cake. It saved my life considering the Dursleys are still following that stupid diet. _

_I'm happy, considering I'll be going to the Weasleys' and then the Quidditch World Cup! Ron's dad got us tickets, so we're all going. The Dursleys are glad I'm leaving and I can say the same as well. _

_My scar hurt tonight cause I had a dream about Voldemort. He was plotting to kill me.. But it's just a dream right? But it felt real. _

_Write back soon. Stay hidden and safe._

_Love,_

_Anastasia._

She thought that the letter was good enough for Sirius. She didn't want him to get too worried about the dream. Come to think of it, neither did she. After dispatching Hedwig with the letter, she started gathering and packing all her possessions in her trunk as she would be going to the Weasleys' today. She checked the time and saw that it was 5:47 am. The Dursleys would be up in half hour. She might as well ready herself.

After getting ready for the new day, Anastasia looked into the mirror. Her aunt and uncle were extremely jumpy about her appearance as though if she dressed a bit out of the ordinary people would find out that she was a witch. "A t- shirt and jeans, nothing unnatural about that..", she thought.

Anastasia looked at her reflection. She was pretty, like her mother who she looked a lot like except that she had her father's jet black hair. She had emerald green eyes exactly like her mother's. A peculiar thing about her was that she had a small, lightning shaped scar on the right side of her neck, right above her clavicle. This was given to her when Lord Voldemort had attempted to kill her 13 years ago.

The day went by reasonably fast and Anastasia had nothing to do apart from her schoolwork. She was up in her room, when she heard her uncle from the living room.

"Potter! Get down here!" he roared.

She went down to investigate when she saw Mr. Weasley, Ron and Ginny.

"Ron! Ginny! Mr. Weasley! I wasn't expecting you till this evening!" she said happily.

"That's what we thought as well, but Hermione and Ginny couldn't wait." said Ron.

"Let me get my trunk."

"I'll help you." Said Ron and followed Anastasia upstairs.

"So, had a good holiday Ann?" he asked.

"It just got better now." she said, grinning.

Within a few minutes, the trunk and Hedwig were loaded in the car and they reached The Burrow in no time.

"Ann!"

Anastasia saw Hermione running up to her. She beamed at the sight of her best friend. Mrs. Weasley started the usual habit of saying that Ann looked too skinny and insisted on making her eat food.

"Eggs, Annie dear?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!"

"So, when are we going to the World Cup, Dad?" Ginny asked Mr. Weasley.

"Tomorrow evening, I suppose. We can spend day after tomorrow at the campsite."

"Ooh, should be fun!" piped up Hermione.

Right then, Fred and George, Percy and two other Weasley brothers Anastasia did not know entered the room.

"Hey Ann!" greeted the Twins together.

"Hey Fred! Hey George! Good holiday?" asked Ann.

"Yeah. Been quite busy…" said George.

"Inventing nonsense for a non-existent joke shop." snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah Mum, it isn't nonsense and we'll start the shop soon." said Fred.

"You most certainly will not! You will join The Ministry like your father and brother! No more mention of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes under this roof!"

Ann looked questioningly at Ron and Ginny.

"Later." Ron mouthed from across the table.

"Hello, Anastasia. Hope you're well." Percy said in his usual pompous manner.

"Are you working in the Ministry, Percy?" she asked him.

"Yes," said Percy proudly, "I'm working for Mr. Crouch at the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Yeah, he won't come home until Dad makes him." sniggered George.

"Nice to meet you, Anastasia." said the tall, long-haired Weasley brother. "Ron and Ginny have told us so much about you. I'm Bill. And this is Charlie." he said, pointing at the tanned, shorter Weasley brother.

"Nice to meet both of you!" Ann smiled at the them and said.

"Let's go up. I'll show where you're sleeping, Annie." said Ginny and lead her up to her room along with Ron and Hermione.

"So, what's Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes?" asked Ann and Hermione the moment they entered Ginny's room.

Ron and Ginny burst out laughing and explained how Fred and George were inventing stuff for the past two years in their room and declared that they wanted to start a joke shop at the beginning of this summer.

She refrained from telling Ron and Hermione about the dream as she wanted to forget the entire thing.

"So, World Cup tomorrow! Can't wait for it!" said Ron excitedly.

"I know. It's going to be perfect. Best summer ever." said Anastasia.

…

**So guys, tell me what you think! I'm not sure when I'll upload the second chapter. Again, any sort of feedback will be much appreciated. I'm also a noob at writing and I know it shows. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

…

**Hey guys, I haven't checked the feedback for the previous chapter yet. I realize it was short and I'm gonna make my chapters longer from now on.**

…

Chapter 2:

The following evening, Anastasia, Hermione and The Weasleys apart from Bill, Percy and Charlie, left The Burrow for the World Cup.

"Why aren't Bill, Charlie and Percy coming, dad?" Ron asked Mr. Weasley.

"They'll be apparating there tomorrow morning." replied Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, are we walking to the World Cup?" asked Hermione.

"Oh no, that's miles away from here. No, we're taking a Portkey." he replied.

"What do Portkeys look like?" asked Anastasia.

"Well, they're ordinary muggle litter. So muggles don't go picking it up, you know." he added, looking at her questioning expression.

A little while later, they reached the hill where the Portkey was supposed to be.

"All right, spread out and start searching for out." Mr. Weasley told them.

After searching for about 10 minutes, they heard an unfamiliar voice say "It's right here, Arthur!"

"Amos! Good to see you. Ah, this must be Cedric." said Mr. Weasley.

Hermione, Ginny and Anastasia blushed at the sight of Cedric. He was a tall, handsome, Seventh year Hufflepuff. Fred, George and Ron scowled at him. Clearly, none of them had forgiven Cedric for beating Gryffindor at Quidditch last year.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works with me at the Ministry." Mr. Weasley called out.

"Oh my! Is that Anastasia Potter? Pleasure to meet you. Cedric's told me that you're the Gryffindor seeker. Beat you last year, didn't he?" Amos Diggory said to Ann.

"She fell off her broom because of the Dementors, dad." Cedric said modestly.

Anastasia just smiled at both of them and looked around for the Portkey.

"There it is. Right there." Amos Diggory pointed to the group.

"What, that mangy old boot?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. Everyone place a finger on it. In 3….2….1!" said Mr. Weasley.

Anastasia felt was a knotting sensation her stomach. Next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor next to Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Twins. Cedric, Mr. Diggory and, Mr. Weasley were all standing above them.

After, they entered the campsite, they parted ways with the Diggorys and navigated to their own spot using the map. Once, they had put up two tents; one for the girls and one for the men, they entered the boys' tent. Anastasia couldn't help but gasp when she went in. It looked like a tiny old tent from the outside, but from the inside it looked like a 4-bedroom apartment. The girl's tent was slightly smaller, but spacious enough for her, Hermione and Ginny.

"All right kids, you can either retreat to your tents or you can wander around in the campsite." Mr. Weasley told them.

Anastasia, Ron and Hermione started walking around the campsite, taking in the sights, and also finding quite a few of their Hogwarts friends. They saw Oliver Wood, who excitedly introduced Anastasia to his parents and informed her that he had joined Puddlemere United as a reserve keeper. They met Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor in their year and his mother. After assuring them that they were supporting Ireland, they went about meeting more people including the Patil twins, Ernie Macmillan, and Cho Chang.

On their way back to the tents, they bought a lot of merchandise including Omnioculars, which could be used to rewind plays and zoom in, match programmes, Ireland scarves and mini figures of the players. Ron and Anastasia bought one of Viktor Krum, the best seeker in the world.

Finally, it was time for the match. They made their way up to the highest stand in the stadium.

"How high up are we, dad?" asked Ron.

"Well, if it rains, you'll be the first to know."

The group turned around and were revolted to see the source of the snide, rude voice.

"Lucius Malfoy." Anastasia said in disgust.

"What did you have to sell to get seats here, Arthur? Surely, your house wouldn't have fetched this much."

sneered Lucius Malfoy.

"Our family is here by personal invitation of the Minister himself." said Draco Malfoy in his cringe worthy voice.

"Don't boast, Draco. No need with these people." sneered the Elder Malfoy.

And with that, the Malfoy family went to their seats.

"Gits." Anastasia heard Fred say.

"Forget it, Fred. The match is about to begin, look." Hermione told him.

The Veela were the Bulgarian mascots and Ireland had brought along Leprechauns as theirs.

Pretty soon, after the presentation and after Fred, George and Ron had stopped drooling over the Veela, the match started.

Cornelius Fudge was the commentator and called out the Ireland team. He did the same for Bulgaria. But, the entire stadium exploded at the sight of Viktor Krum. He glided through the air, effortlessly. Being a fairly good flier herself, Anastasia couldn't help but admire Krum's technique.

After an action packed match, and a few crashes later, the scoreboard read IRELAND 160 – BULGARIA 150. The Leprechauns were all over the stadium now, and the Irish supporters were cheering in delight.

"I can't believe Krum caught the snitch while his team were trailing.." exclaimed Ron.

"The Irish chasers were too good, Ron. Bulgaria would have been flattened if he hadn't caught the snitch. There's no way Bulgaria could have caught up." said Bill.

After a detailed discussion of the match and a hearty meal, everyone retired to their rooms. Anastasia fell asleep the moment she got on her bed. But, she was awoken a short while later by a panic-stricken Hermione.

"Ann, wake up! We have to go!"

"I don't know, but come on! Mr. Weasley's urging us. Everyone is outside, come on!"

Anastasia took her wand and rushed out of the tent along with Hermione. There were explosions everywhere. She could see people hanging in mid-air, screaming for help.

"Ann, Ron and Hermione, run and hide somewhere. Same goes for you Fred, George and Ginny! GO!" Mr. Weasley urged.

"We're going with dad to sort this mess out." said Percy, indicating Bill and Charlie, all of whom, like Mr. Weasley had their wands out.

"Guys, this way!" Hermione beckoned Ann and Ron to follow her to a thicket of trees.

"We'll camp out here until they come get us." said Hermione.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Granger." said the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy from right behind them.

"They're attacking muggles there." he sneered.

"Hermione's a witch!" snarled Ron.

"Oh really, Weasel-bee? I expect your father and brothers are out there helping those filthy, fucking muggles?"

"Watch your mouth, you stupid wanker. Anyway, I expect your parents are out there torturing them under those masks, aren't they?" Anastasia said with venom in her voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _Potter_?" spat Draco.

"Anyway stick around if you want them to dangle you in the sky, Granger. I expect they'll all want a laugh, making fun of you, while you display your panties to the crowd."

"Screw you, Malfoy." said Anastasia.

"They'd probably do you too, Potter. Expect that they'd love to display the panties of the 'The Girl Who Lived', wouldn't they?" he sneered.

They heard someone shouting an incantation, which sounded like 'Morsmodre'.

And then suddenly, before they could retaliate, Draco ran out of sight. The dangling of muggles stopped. Anastasia felt a sharp pain in her scar which gave her a headache. She looked up at the sky and saw a massive skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The people in masks fled at the sight of this mark.

At that precise moment, about twenty stunning spells shot their way. They fell and ducked to the ground at the moment, the spells barely missing them.

"Stop! That's my son and his friends!"

They looked up and saw Mr. Weasley running towards them.

"Which one of you did it?" shouted a Ministry official.

"Barty, they're just kids.." said Mr. Weasley.

"We didn't do it!" yelled Ron.

"Don't lie to me! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"We heard it from there! Someone shouted an incantation and disapparated!" said Hermione desperately.

The Ministry officials ran over to the spot.

"Nothing here, except this wand." Said Mr. Crouch.

"Hey! That's mine!" shouted Anastasia. "I thought I had it with me…" She checked her jacket's pocket and found that it wasn't there. "I must have dropped it."

"Dropped it? More like, cast the Mark into the sky and threw aside, didn't you?" snarled Mr. Crouch.

"Barty, do you think Anastasia Potter would conjure The Dark Mark?!" piped up Amos Diggory angrily.

Several Ministry officials now started looking at Anastasia's neck. She covered it with her hair and now took her wand back from Mr. Crouch, who was standing dumbfounded.

"No, of course not. My apologies, Miss Potter."

Mr. Weasley led the Trio back to the tent where the rest of the Weasleys were sitting with worried looks on their faces.

"There you three are! Thank god!" exclaimed Bill.

"Dad, why did everyone go crazy over that Mark in the sky?" asked Ron.

"Because Ron, that's You-Know-Who's Mark.. Seeing it back in the sky after thirteen years… Scared us as well as his supporters under those masks. They were terrified more than us, considering they renounced him and claimed they were innocent. To see it in the sky again, invoked fear in people which they hadn't experienced in thirteen years."

The next day, they quickly packed their tents, and took a Portkey back to The Burrow where an anxious Mrs. Weasley greeted everyone with a hug.

"I was so worried.. The Mark in the sky, after all these years. Thank god, you're all alright!"

After a quick breakfast and hurried goodbyes, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Percy departed for work. Charlie went back to Romania, joking that he missed the dragons. And the remaining Weasleys, Anastasia and Hermione departed for Diagon Alley as their booklists had arrived from Hogwarts that morning.

"You need new robes, Ron. You've grown so much.." sighed Mrs. Weasley.

At Diagon Alley, they quickly finished buying their books at Flourish and Blotts. At Madam Malkin's, there was a surprise however.

"Dress robes? Why do we need dress robes?!" exclaimed Ron.

"It says here that you need dress robes Ron, so you better pick some out with me here!" she snapped before adding to Anastasia and Hermione, "You two go and pick out some ball gowns, as it says on your booklists that you need them."

Still not knowing why, Anastasia went along with Hermione and looked at ball gowns and picked out many before not being able to decide between two gowns.

"Hermione, do I get this green one or the pink one?"

"I don't know.. I'm having trouble picking between this pink and blue.."

It became considerably easier when Mrs. Weasley came to them, and offered her input.

"I really think you should get the green one, Annie dear. It goes so well with your eyes. And Hermione, I think you look rather pretty in the blue gown."

"Mrs. Weasley, why do we have to-" began Anastasia but Mrs. Weasley waved her hand saying, "I'm not allowed to tell you dear, but, it is going to be exciting."

After buying all their books, school supplies and robes, the group went back to the Burrow where, their remaining days were spent playing Quidditch in the Weasleys' orchard.

On September 1st, they went to King's Cross Station, to Platform 9 and 3/4. After they were on the train, they waved their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley and Bill, who had come to see them off. While departing, Bill called out saying, "Have a good year. I might come to visit you. I fancy seeing a bit of it. I actually wish I was back this year at Hogwarts.."

"Why? What's going on at Hogwarts? Seeing a bit of what?" Ron yelled.

"Be safe now. Thank god they've changed the rules. I expect Prof. Dumbledore will inform you tonight." said Mrs. Weasley, waving at them.

"Changed the rules of what?" yelled Fred and George in unison.

But the train was already on its way, and Fred, George and Ginny went to find their friends.

"Blimey, my own mother won't tell me what's going on at school this year." said Ron.

At that very moment, Draco Malfoy walked in to the compartment with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Weasley, what is that?" he said, half-laughing, pointing at a sleeve of Ron's dress robes which was hanging out of his trunk.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." said Hermione.

"Weasley, those robes were fashionable in 1890. You're actually gonna wear those?" Malfoy started laughing.

"Go away, Malfoy." said Anastasia, standing up.

"So, Weasel-bee, going to participate? I suppose your family desperately needs the money." sneered Malfoy.

"What're on about?" asked Ron.

"What about you, Potter? Never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Fuck Off. What're you talking about?" said Ron again.

"You don't know? Ha, guess you're family is just too unimportant in the Ministry to be told." Malfoy started laughing and left.

"Git. I'll kill him." said Ron angrily.

"Calm down, Ron. He's trying to get to you." said Anastasia.

Luckily, distraction arrived in the form on Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnigan, fellow Gryffindors in their year.

"Hey Ann, Ron, Hermione. Good holiday?" asked Lavender.

"Yeah, we went to the World Cup." said Hermione.

"Wow! I wanted to go, but Gran didn't." said Neville with a hint of envy in his voice.

After a discussion about holidays, Quidditch and the upcoming year, they all changed into their robes and got off at Hogsmeade station and on to the carriages that took them to the castle.

Once inside, they noticed that there was an extra chair next to Dumbledore and wondered for who it could be. They also noticed that the DADA teacher's chair was empty and Snape was looking sour as usual for missing out on the job.

After the sorting of first years into houses, the feast began. After everyone had eaten heartily, Dumbledore stood up to give his Start of Term Speech. The noisy hall then went very silent. After giving out the usual warnings of rule-breaking and not wandering into the Forbidden Forest (The Trio smirked at each other), Dumbledore had stated a piece of news that cause outrage.

"All Quidditch matches this year are cancelled."

Anastasia looked round at Fred and George, her teammates. They looked mutinous.

"This is because, this year, Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard Tournament."

The entire hall broke into whispered discussions, which stopped when Dumbledore resumed.

"We have Barty Crouch Sr. from the International Magical Co-Operation Department to brief you on the rules and regualtions of this legendary tournament."

Barty Crouch walked in at the exact moment and started explaining the rules of the tournament.

"And finally, no student below the age of 17 is allowed to participate in the tournament." This statement caused an uproar in the Hall until a heavily scarred man, with an electric blue eyeball and a wooden leg walked into the Hall. Everyone started whispering again until it became clear who he was after he sat down in the DADA teacher's chair.

"Bloody hell, that's Mad-Eye Moody!" exclaimed Ron.

"Alastor Moody, the Auror?" asked Hermione.

"That's the one. Fuck, half the cells in Azkaban are filled cause of him." said Ron.

Anastasia had a weird feeling that Moody's magical eye was resting upon her after it had surveyed the hall. Shortly after, Dumbledore dismissed everyone and the hall was echoing with deafening scraping sounds of the benches. On the way back to Gryffindor Tower, everyone spoke of nothing else apart from the Triwizard Tournament.

"Bloody brilliant, isn't it? If only we could enter.." said Ron sadly.

"Rather you than me." said Anastasia. She had no interest to enter this tournament whatsoever. "Hermione would do well, though. Cause you're really brainy." she added in response to Hermione's questioning expression.

"I don't really like this tournament. Fucked up if you ask me." replied Hermione.

"You two are unbelievable." said Ron with a look of incredulity on his face. On that note, the girls bade him goodnight and went up to the Girls' Dormitory and changed into their nightgowns.

Lavender and Parvati came in at that exact moment and exclaimed how cool it would be to enter the tournament.

"No way, Lav. It would suck big time." replied Anastasia.

After a debate about the tournament, the four girls fell asleep.

Next morning, everyone was crowded around the noticeboard in the common room. Ron came running up to the girls and said excitedly. "Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are coming to Hogwarts tomorrow at 6 pm! Blimey, that's exciting! I've always heard how Beauxbatons has some of the sexiest women around." Hermione scowled at him and the Trio went down to the Great Hall to collect their timetables from Professor McGonagall. "Oh great, History Of Magic first." groaned Anastasia. "Great way to begin fourth year, sitting in Binns' classroom."

"Ann, Hedwig's here. Probably Sirius' reply." said Hermione, pointing at the snowy white owl flying towards them.

Anastasia opened the letter and gasped loudly. She read out the letter to Ron and Hermione, in response to their curious expressions.

_Dear Anastasia,_

_I'm flying North immediately. Your dream, your scar hurting, the Mark at the World Cup… These disturbing occurrences of late_ _shows that something's going on. And it's not good. Dumbledore's has read the signs, and he's hired Moody, probably to keep an eye on you lot._

_Stay safe. My best to Ron and Hermione._

_Sirius._

"What the fuck?! Why's he flying North just cause of the weird stuff lately?! It's not worth it!" Anastasia was worried. She promptly replied to Sirius.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Don't come back. My scar hasn't hurt since. It probably meant nothing. Stay where you are._

_Anastasia._

After two boring, uneventful days at Hogwarts, it was time for the arrival of the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. That evening, the Durmstrang students were the first to arrive. A tall, old man, who Anastasia assumed as the Headmaster walked out along with Viktor Krum.

"Holy shit! Krum's still at school?!" Anastasia whispered. She wasn't the only one. Everyone in the Great Hall was whispering excitedly at Krum's arrival and craning their necks to get a good look. After a quick handshake, the headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff took his seat on Dumbledore's left.

The Beauxbatons students arrived five minutes later with their huge, atleast 8 foot tall Headmistress, Madame Maxime. The boys in the hall had a hard time controlling themselves as all of them were checking out the lovely ladies.

"Hey Seamus, look at the arse on that girl, mate." Ron called across to Seamus. "Bloody hell, I'd go crazy, mate. Fuck, I could do each and every one of those girls."

"Honestly Ron, that's disgusting. Is that all you pervs think of?" she told Ron, Seamus and Dean who clearly weren't listening to her as they were still gawking at the girls.

Dumbledore stood up and something big; a dark brown, dirty stand with a goblet on top was brought in. There was blue fire inside the goblet.

"The Goblet Of Fire. Any student who wishes to participate in the Triwizard Tournament must write their name along with their school's name on a piece of parchment and put it in the goblet. Remember, do this only if you are of age, as I will be drawing an Age Line that prevents underage students from submitting their name. Eternal Glory awaits the person who wins this Tournament. The winner gets," he pointed at a covered item and the cloth flew off revealing a shining trophy, "The Triwizard Cup!"

After everyone was dismissed, they were discussing the events of the night. Fred and George Weasley were convinced that they would join the tournament.

"Eternal Glory. Brilliant." said Ron as they walked back to the tower.

"Not really. Such a dangerous tournament. It isn't worth it." Hermione replied.

A week passed by fairly quickly and it was time for the Champions from each school to be selected. The whole school walked into the Great Hall, buzzing with anticipation as to who it could be. Anastasia thought that out of all the people she'd seen submitting their names, Angelina Johnson and Cedric Diggory were the ones she was hoping for.

When they were all settled and seated, the Goblet was brought in. The flame turned a bright red and shot out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it and announced, "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!"

"No surprises there!" said Anastasia while applauding for Krum.

"The Beauxbatons champion is… Miss Fleur Delacour!"

At this, every boy in the room was staring at her mesmerized.

"The Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone in the hall started applauding heavily at the Hogwarts champion.

"Knew it'd be Cedric. Oh come on, Ron!" Hermione added at Ron's disapproving grunt.

Dumbledore turned to the crowd. "We now have our champions! I hope you will join me in wishing all of them the best of-". He broke off in mid sentence to look the Goblet that had now turned red again and shot up another piece of parchment.

Dumbledore caught it and called out,

"Anastasia Potter."

The shock hadn't quite settled for Anastasia. She looked at here best friends, both of whom were as white-faced as she was. She could see Hagrid shaking his head up at the staff table and McGonagall was sitting dumbfounded with her mouth open.

"Anastasia Potter." called out Dumbledore again.

"Ann, just go." Ron said and beckoned her forward.

She felt hundreds of eyes upon her as she walked up to collect the parchment from Dumbledore. She heard people muttering stuff like "She's a cheat" and "She's not even 17 yet!" She walked into the room where the champions were waiting and was immediately followed by Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, Barty Crouch and the rest of the staff.

Dumbledore came up to her and asked her firmly, "Anastasia, did you put your name in the Goblet Of Fire?"

"No, sir."

"Did you ask any of the older students to do it for you?"

"No, sir."

"Of course, she iz lyeeng!" exclaimed Madame Maxime.

"She's not. The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. No fourth year could have charmed it to make them accept her as a Champion. I think someone wants to hurt Potter. Real badly." said Moody.

"It's up to you, Barty." said Dumbledore quietly.

"The rules are clear. It's a binding magical contract. Miss Potter has no choice. She is, as of tonight, the Fourth Champion."

"Very well. I suggest all of you get back to your dormitories." said Dumbledore.

On the way back, Cedric asked Ann, "How'd you do it?"

"I did not. I never wanted to enter this stupid competition!"

He did not seem entirely convinced by her answer, but shrugged and left. Anastasia went to Common Room to hear a sound like a cannon and people wanting to know how she did it, mobbed her. Fred and George were right at the front,

"Fucking Brilliant, Ann! How'd you do it?" they asked her enthusiastically.

"I don't feel like talking, guys. I just need to sleep, please. No, really."

She searched for Ron and Hermione and found them at the corner of the Common Room, looking at her with a worried face. She went over and stayed quiet for a few seconds. She broke the awkward silence first.

"Guys, I-"

"No explanations, Ann. We know you haven't done it." said Ron.

"So, are you scared? The look on your face when it happened.." Hermione looked at her anxiously.

"We've decide that we're gonna help you as much as we can. You're not alone, you know." said Ron and smiled at her.

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot. I don't know why it happened but Moody reckons someone's wants to do me in."

There was an awkward silence after this and Hermione looked at her and said, "Write to Sirius. He'll want to know about what happened. We can ask him his opinion."

"Are you mad? He came North cause of a dream and my scar! He'd come bursting in through the bloody front door if I tell him this!"

"Tell him. He'll want to hear it from you."

She sat down and wrote to Sirius,

_Dear Sirius,_

_Well, my name came out of the Goblet Of Fire. I don't know how it happened or who did it. Or why. All I know is that due to some contract, I have to participate._

_Anastasia._

"Come on, lets get some sleep." said Hermione.

Their dormitory was empty. Anastasia changed into her nightgown and lay on her bed. She was gonna participate in a highly dangerous tournament. And she was underage. She wrote that day's events in her diary to vent out her feelings.

"Night, Ann."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

With that, she fell asleep, not knowing what dangers lay ahead.

…..

**So, that's chapter 2 guys! I made it long, so tell me what you think! I'm not sure when I'll upload Chapter 3. So, goodbye readers! And thanks for the support.**


End file.
